The New Order
by Captain Cranium
Summary: Harry feels betrayed by Ron and Hermione, so with new powers and a new outlook on life, he moves on to newer, better friends like Ginny and Neville. Meanwhile, Voldemort isn't exactly planning on remaining quiet either ...


**  
**

**THE NEW ORDER**

****

AN: Hi all! This is a re-post of my old story, 'The New Order.' Somebody reported the older version for bad grammar, so after making several changes and revisions, here it is again. For all of you who read the older one, this is almost completely different. You might want to read it again. Also, if you'll remember, this was written largely in the summer of OOTP's release, and so is AU; pre-OOTP, actually, and set in Harry's fifth year. You'll have to forgive me for that. Another word of warning: some characters will be acting rather OOC. Other than that, enjoy!  


Chapter 1: Letters and Maps

Harry Potter sighed as he sat on his bed. The Dursleys had locked him up and he had nothing to do. Harry's physical appearance had changed considerably. He had shot up and was now about six feet tall. His muscles had built up because of, as Harry supposed, all the yard work he had done for the Dursleys. Another change was that Harry could do wandless magic. From what he could gather, you needed extensive training to do wandless magic. And Harry had not had extensive training of any sort … well, except for Quidditch. But Harry doubted if even Oliver Wood's grueling practice sessions could be responsible for this new development.

He had had one hell of a surprise when he woke up to find himself floating about a foot above his bed, glowing red and green. Thinking that it was just accidental magic, he had brushed it off, but when he began to wake up in the same way for about a week, he had to sit down and attempt to figure out what was going on. A few days and many silly experiments (including a few with rather disgusting results) later, he realized that he could do wandless magic. Several weeks and about fifty large tomes on magical theory later, he managed to bring his magical energy under control. The best part was that the Ministry of Magic could not detect it. That equaled strange happenings at the Dursleys.

The Dursleys were dreadfully frightened of him now, but did not hesitate to lock him up every now and then. Not that Harry minded; if he did, they would be taking Dudley to the surgeons every other hour.

Harry, deep in the world of thought, was musing about the night when Cedric died. The night that brought back the evil Dark Lord Voldemort. Then came the anger-breeding thought of Wormtail. Harry's brow contracted in hate and anger and just about every other negative emotion appropriate for the situation. But then, Harry had a right to be angry. Wormtail had sold Harry's parents to the Dark Lord. And, Harry thought, that wasn't very nice of him. Harry was so busy thinking up the most colourful words in English and Latin to throw at Wormtail the next time they met, that he didn't notice the clock chime twelve. From the horizon, four owls appeared. He was jerked out of his thoughts by their tapping on his window. Glancing at the clock, he realized that it was his Birthday and he had probably gotten presents. Wondering how the owls always managed to arrive at the stroke of twelve, he opened the window. He'd have to look into that later --- but for now, there were presents to open.

The owls flew in, gulped down some fresh water and ate a few Owl Treats from a miffed Hedwig's food basin. Harry opened Ron's gift first. It was a book on protection spells. A note fluttered out as he flipped through it.

Dear Harry,

Hey mate. How are you? I hope that the muggles aren't treating you too badly. If they do, write to Fred and George. I figured that with You-Know-Who's rebirth you might find this book handy. I think that Hermione's been going out with Vicky. I'll strangle him if he even thinks of touching her. (Harry was amused. He knew that Ron had a crush on Hermione and Hermione on Ron. Then there were several paragraphs on exactly what Ron thought of Victor, which Harry ignored.)

Well mate I've gotta go,  
Ron.

The second letter and gift was from Hermione. She had given him a long dagger, expertly made. Harry he fingered its blade and cut himself. Growling, he threw it at the door. It landed next to the keyhole through which a very terrified Dudley was peeping. Harry heard a squeak from the door, and a few seconds later, Dudley had a very large and very ugly boil on his nose. Hermione's letter made Harry yell out in anger, causing a lightening storm to come from the clear night sky. (Dudley was under his bed by then, shivering in terror and flinching whenever he heard thunder.)

Dear Ron, (said the letter)

Hello love. Isn't it great to be in the Order of the Phoenix? I think that we're the youngest members ever, but the records date back only to 1900. I know that we are only there to "protect Harry", but it is some thing. Ron's girlfriend ... It has a ring to it. Can you imagine what would happen if Harry or Fred and George found out. Harry would withdraw from us (like he already hasn't!) and the twins would tease us to hell and torture us. I miss you Ron.

Love,  
Hermione

Now Harry was really mad. Those imbeciles! What did they think of him? A weakling who was supposed to bring about the Dark Lord's defeat? Was he just a pawn in their game plan? The Order was full of nutcases with the probable exception of Sirius and Remus. Harry corrected himself there. Sirius and Remus were the nuts in there own special way. But still, they probably didn't want this. He would not follow their Order. He would create one of his own. Then his new Order would destroy the Dark Lord and stand triumphant over the old one. He chuckled and calmed himself down. He was becoming rather arrogant. The lightening storm outside ceased and, in his bedroom, Dudley poked his head out from under his bed wondering if it was safe to come out.

Harry began to read his third letter. It was from Ginny.

Dear Harry,

I know that I have never sent you a present before but I did this one time. Don't you dare try and act stupid and noble, and send it back. If you do, I'll set Fred and George on you. Or better yet, I'll sabotage Snape's classroom, and tell him that you did it.

With love,  
Ginny

Her present was a book cover. It had a note attached to it.

Dear Harry,

This is from the International Wizarding Library. I dunno where that is, but I managed to blackmail Percy into getting this for you. Put your hand on the cover and concentrate on what you need. The best book available in the library for your purposes, if not borrowed by someone else, will appear in it. Books have a borrowing limit of one week after which you must return them by putting them back into the cover. See you.

Ginny

Harry liked it. Now he wouldn't have to wait two weeks for every book he wanted from Flourish and Botts. He opened the last gift. It was from Hagrid. His gift was the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Harry was amazed.

Dear Harry,

Hope the muggles treating yer ok. Fawkes brought the sword an' told me ter give it ter ya. There was a note attached to the gift sayin' ter give ya the sword fer yer Birthday.

Hagrid.

The owl which came with Hagrid's present also had Sirius' present. Harry read the note first:-

'Lo Kiddo,

This used to belong to your Dad. I don't know how he got his hands on it, but he did. And he never stopped bragging about it either. He gave it to me before he went into hiding. Now I think I should give it to you. I think it has something to do with the Potter line. sniffs My little Godson is growing up! Hugs and Pranks,

Sirius

Sirius' present was a beautiful scarlet cloak with a golden phoenix embroidered on it. He tried on the new cloak, put the sword and dagger in their scabbards and tied them to his belt. Admiring himself in mirror, he chuckled. It was amazing how much he had become like Parvati and Lavander.

He sat down and began to write replies to his letters. He sent Ron's note which Hermione had given him with a curt message telling her that she had sent the wrong note and that he didn't really appreciate her hiding things from him. Maybe she should try and be a better friend? He sent letters of thanks to Hagrid. In Ginny's case he wrote:-

Dear Ginny,

I admit that I was really surprised by your gift and frankness, but I enjoyed it. What did you blackmail Percy with? So how about we start to hang out with each other more often. By the way, Ron and Hermione are dating. I've attached a copy of the love letter Hermione accidentally sent to me instead of Ron. Read it and laugh. I did. Actually, no. First I got really pissed. Then I laughed. They've been keeping secrets from me. I need a good, reliable friend whom I can confide in. Maybe you would be kind enough to oblige?

Love Harry.

Dear Padfoot,

Thanks for the cloak. No clues about its origins? I think it has something to do with the Gryffindor line. D' you know anything about it? Now I want you to tell me, how the heck did you come up with the Marauder's Map? If you don't, I'll tell Remus that you had a crush on Professor Sprout in your second year. And you know as well as I do, you'll never hear the end of it. Hugs and Blackmails,

Harry

He grinned as he finished that. Now only Ron was left.

Ron,

Muggles treating me fine. Thanks for present.

Harry.

Short and jerky ---- exactly as Harry wanted it. Three days later, he got his replies.

Harry,

How the hell did you find out?!??! You won't tell Moony --- will you? Besides, she was only twenty-five then. We saw a manual on how to make such a map in a book from the Potter Library. I just stole it from Moony and attached it. Oh, and I don't know much about either subject. James was the expert there. Glaring at you,

Padfoot

Dear Harry,

Do you even have to ask?

Ginny.

Harry examined the book Sirius had given him. It was titled, "Ancient Ways of Mapping." The contents were as follows:-

i) Introduction to Maps  
ii) Basics of Mapping  
iii) The Muggle Way  
iv) The Wizarding Way  
v) Spells and Wand Movements  
vi) Classifications of Maps  
vii) Type 1: The Easy One  
viii) Type 2: The Not-So-Easy One  
ix) Type 3: Even More Difficult  
x) Power Levels Required  
xi) Type 4: Merlin's Map  
xii) Type 5: The Hardest One  
xiii) Glossary and Index

Deciding to save the reading for a later time, he sat down to pen his letters.

Dear Ginny,

If I didn't, you would not agree. Though your letter was short and sweet, you did not answer my questions. How was the letter? Blackmailing Ron already? Sent a howler to Hermione? Oh, and did I mention that I could do wandless magic?

Harry

Dear Godfather of mine,

Much appreciated. I still have to read the book, but I think it'll come in handy, especially if I want to make a map of the Dursleys' place. Thinking deviously,

Your Godson

Dear Harry,

Sorry. I guess I was not thinking properly when I wrote that letter. I loved the letter. Percy had to stick his head in my room at least twice while I was laughing at it, wondering if I was okay and in my senses. I haven't done any of what you said. If I told you what I blackmailed Percy with, how could I do it again? And what do you mean? You have to have a lot of training to be able to do wandless magic.

Ginny

Dear Godson,

There is no way you can make even one of those maps. The first one is the Marauder's Map. Four of us made it together, and we were unconscious for two days after completing the ritual involved. And, we missed a perfectly good Sunday and, much to Remus' annoyance and my pleasure, Monday classes. Being the perfect over-protective Godfather I am, do you really think I would send you the book if I knew you could use it? Besides, you'll have to wait for school. Don't want you to get you expelled, now do we? Laughing at you,

Padfoot

At that point, Harry began to read about the types. A brief description is as follows:

TYPE 1: This provides a structural map of the building the makers are in. It also provides the position of most of the biological beings present, but with no distinction of species, magical/non-magical and sex (if any). It has no colours, and very small mind-reading qualities. These only remove some of the beings and structures not required and sometimes even the wrong ones. It can only show what structures can presently be seen in the building. It cannot penetrate magical shields that are at even a slightly advanced magical level. However, it can be password blocked, and set to be activated at a specific recital of words, which can be told to the viewer if they have a specific intention (set by the maker.) The average wizard is magically exhausted, and remains unconscious for about five days after making this. The ritual takes fifteen minutes.

TYPE 2: This is exactly the same as Type 1, except for the fact that it has coloured ink; blue dots for magical beings, and green dots for non-magical beings. It can penetrate slightly more advanced magical shields. Mind-reading qualities are greater, and can be set to show the map as it was, up to fifteen minutes in the past. Another advantage is that the parchment on which the map is made can be enlarged or made smaller. This is particularly useful for pranking since it does not require too much energy, and has past viewing. The average wizard remains unconscious for about one week after making this. The ritual takes forty-five minutes.

TYPE 3: Also dubbed the Battle map, it is used to make a map excluding all structures except those which are used in battle: weapons, amour, trenches and just about everything used in battle, whether magical or non-magical. It has a list of statistics below the map, such as casualties, enemy casualties, injured, enemy number, number etc. Next to the figure dot, it shows weapons, amour, age, species, injury and attitude. Against all war objects, it shows magical/non-magical and, on a scale of one to one hundred, threat. The average wizard is unconscious for twenty days after making this. This ritual also takes forty-five minutes.

TYPE 4: Only two maps of this type exist. One was made by Merlin, and the other was made jointly by the four Founders of Hogwarts. The map made by Merlin lies useless and lost, as Camelot is now destroyed. The Map of Hogwarts, however, is in possession of the current Headmaster. (That's how Dumbledore always knows where I am, mused Harry.) This map is a combination of types two and three. It can interchange between these types, and has excellent mind-reading qualities. It tells you not only what you want to know, but also what you need to know. It can be enlarged to any size, and shows all statistics of a creature, for example, age, height, date of birth, fitness, injury, species, magical/non-magical, friend/foe, threat level etc. All this information is automatically imprinted onto the mind of the user. It has not only a password, but a thumbprint, voice, magical level, retina activation. The Hogwarts Map is based on who the current Headmaster of Hogwarts is, and can only be activated by him. Most importantly, this map can generate a 3D hologram of the entire area it covers, which can be enlarged as per the wish of the user. The average wizard cannot create a map of this type. It should not be attempted, as the maker's magical resources will run out, and he will be left a squib, if not dead. No data on time is available.

TYPE 5: No known data, except for the ritual required. It is believed that Merlin almost made a Map with this ritual, but he gave up when ten minutes were left, because he was nearing a burnout. The time needed for the ritual is unavailable, but rumors say it ranges from between five days to fifty.

Harry decided to take his chances with the first type. Quickly, he set up the material, and got ready for the ritual. Fifteen minutes later, he was watching lines of black ink spreading out from the centre of the parchment. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was 2:30AM, before blacking out.

Harry woke up with a start. It was 2:31 AM. He didn't know what day it was. He couldn't mark his calendar, because he was unconscious. He didn't have a digital watch. Aunt Petunia had taken away his uneaten bowls of cabbage soup. Why she came in, Harry had no idea. Then, a thought struck him. Dudley had a digital clock. The date ought to be on that. He snuck into Dudley's room. Dudley was sleeping blissfully, having had no encounters with magic lately. The boil he had given him was still there. Harry checked the day. It was Friday. He had lost consciousness on Wednesday. Two days were less than he expected. It had taken four people to make the same map in two days, but Harry thought that might have been because of negative energies from Wormtail. Which naturally led to a tirade of anti-Wormtail thoughts, and for the next couple of minutes, Harry continued to think up various things to do to Wormtail, should they ever cross paths again. And, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that they would.

He returned to his room, when Dudley's bed suddenly collapsed. Whether this was due to magic or his weight remains a mystery.

Back in his room, Ginny and Sirius' letters were waiting for him on his desk. Running through them quickly, he sat down to draft his reply.

Dear Ginny,

Well, I won't tell anyone, and then we can blackmail Percy together. That will be fun, won't it? Listen, I haven't had any response to my (slightly rude) letters to Ron and Hermione. Any idea what gives? How's the Phoenix Order going, and have you caught any interesting snippets lately? Oh, and that present of yours is a life-saver. I can now satisfy my hunger for knowledge by getting huge tomes from the IWL, and have since greatly increased my vast knowledge and intellect! Oh, and I'll answer that last question in person. We don't want sensitive information falling in the wrong hands, now do we? winks See, I've become rather Slytherin-ish lately!

Cheers,  
Harry

Dear Padfoot,

Can't divulge my source of information, can I? But let's just say it had to do with Hagrid and a LOT of Fire-whiskey. How goes with Moony and yourself?

Your Very Secretive Godson

Harry was passing through his rather messy floor when he suddenly noticed a bit of parchment. With a jolt, he realized it was his map. He'd forgotten all about it in the excitement of the letters and his rather lengthy tirades against Wormtail. Quickly, he picked it up, and tapping it with his finger, whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Black inky lines began to spread about the parchment, and in a couple of seconds, they formed a perfect map of the Number 4, Privet Drive. As Harry watched, Uncle Vernon got up from his bed and went to the bathroom. The dots representing Aunt Petunia, Dudley and himself were motionless. Harry let out a low whistle. He should have made a map of the entire Privet Drive. Nevertheless, he figured that the thing was quite useful, and stashed it into his trunk. He should make more maps of several places. The only problem was how to find an excuse for vanishing for two days …

Dear Harry,

Apparently, Ron and Hermione are very embarrassed. That might have great deal to do with the fact that letter 'found' its way into Fred and George's hands, and they took great pleasure in reading it in front of the entire family. And then in front the entire Phoenix Order. They got quite a bashing for not being able to keep Order secrets. Umm … Well … You see I slipped a copy of the letter into Fred and George's room. And, well, Ron and Hermione think that you owled it to them. They're blaming you and have decided to give you the silent treatment, and leave you to "those damned muggles." I'm sorry, Harry. I'll tell them the truth if you want.

Phoenix Order is trying to prove that Moldywart's back. He's been pretty quiet lately, from what I can gather. Fudge is having the time of his life rubbing it into Dumbledore's nose every time he sees him. It's kind of funny, actually.

'Vast knowledge and intellect,' Potter? Pigwigdeon has more knowledge and intellect than you.

Yours,  
Ginny

Dear Godson,

Moony and I are fine. We're scouting here and there on Dumbledore's orders. Moony had to pay a visit to the Lycanthrope Colony. He was a bit ruffled, but otherwise okay.

What secrets, are you keeping? Don't you know it's not nice to keep secrets from your oh-so-loving Godfather? Otherwise, he might decide to not come up and scare those blasted muggles. Threatening you,

Padfoot

Dear Ginny,

I can imagine Ron and Hermione's plight! Actually, I can't. But I did feel a really unhealthy, unwholesome pleasure in imagining exactly what it must have been like to be there. I'm afraid that, at this rate, I'm going to become the next Dark Lord. sighs dramatically

No, I don't really mind if they think it's me. Don't you worry your pretty little head over that. But do me a favour, and give them hell from your favourite and dashingly handsome seeker.

Moldywart? Creative. Very creative. I like it. All I could come up with is Voldyfart.

Yours,  
Harry

Dear Snuffles,

Muggles are scared to death of me as it is. Try something else.

Lycanthrope? A four syllable word from our Padfoot? Has the world come to an end? Who are you and what have you done to my Godfather? Frowning suspiciously,

Harry

Dear Harry,

"Pretty little head?"

"Favourite and dashingly handsome seeker?"

Are you trying to flirt with me, Harry Potter?

Don't worry, you won't become a Dark Lord. I also felt the same unhealthy and unwholesome delight. By the way, do you know, you're not old enough to be without a babysitter? There's a guard outside your home round the clock. Ron mentioned it to Hermione while I was eavesdropping on them. I guess they haven't really learned their lesson.

Hmm … Voldyfart … I missed that. I do have Voldymad and Doldydolt though.

Listen, could you come to Diagon Alley on the Twenty-Fifth of August? We'll be there to get our supplies, and I thought you and I could meet up.

How are your (futile) attempts to build up your (non-existent) intellect going?

Love,  
Ginny

Dear Prongslet,

Why would the muggles be afraid of you, skinny little twerp that you are?

I swear, do you and Moony have each other's mind bugged or something?! It's rather creepy … he said the exact same thing when I asked him the spelling of 'Lycanthrope.'

Your God-dad

Harry stared at the parchment in absolute horror and surprise. Why would Ginny think he was trying to flirt with her? Was he trying to flirt with her? Now that she mentioned it, he did get those weird little butterflies in his stomach whenever he read the inscription, "Love Ginny."

After shaking his head violently and smacking it with a four-foot wooden plank (that snapped in half when he did so), he got a grip over himself, and moved on to the next part of the letter. The one about the bodyguard. That got him really pissed. While he accepted the need for one, he should at least have been told. Didn't he have the least right to privacy?

Frowning, he summoned the Map he had just made. Activating it, he saw that, at the corner of the property, there was a dot labeled Mundungus Fletcher. He had heard that name somewhere …

Ah yes … it was part of Dumbledore's "old crowd." Harry grinned. Time to give ol' Dung a surprise, he thought. He looked out of the window, and at the appropriate bush where Dung was hiding. Closing his eyes, he concentrated.

Seconds later, there was a loud scream. Dung erupted from the bush, sporting a pig snout and a big, curly pig's tail. Kudos to Hagrid for a brilliant idea! Downstairs, there was a huge tumult, as Uncle Vernon rushed outside to see what the problem was, followed closely by an inquisitive Aunt Petunia, who no doubt hoped to get some dirt on the neighbours. But before they could see anything, Dung disapparated with a loud pop. And in all the chaos, Harry quietly summoned the Invisibility Cloak he had been hiding under. It would be useful later.

**  
AN: There. How did you like it? Do tell me; and remember, constructive criticism especially welcomed! It hasn't been beta'ed, so I'm relying on you guys to point out all those nifty little mistakes that I've missed. Just mention them in your reviews, and if you don't think this humble work is worth a review, you can always email or PM me.**

Cheers,  
Captain Cranium  
  



End file.
